


Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right

by DrPepperAndNutella



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPepperAndNutella/pseuds/DrPepperAndNutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake in bed after a live show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired after a Billy Currington song. The song is called Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right, and it's one of my favorites.
> 
> I have a feeling Adam would know a few country tunes just to impress Blake.
> 
> This is my first fic that I've ever posted here so please...be gentle :3

 

            “How come you don’t wear this anymore?” Blake looked over to Adam and saw him wearing one his old cowboy hats. “I’ve seen pictures of you in cowboy hats, and you look really cute.” Adam sat on the bed and watched as Blake smiled.

            “I don’ wear it cuz I don’ have to hide my hair anymore. I got a decent haircut and I don’ need it.”

            “Come on babe. Just wear it. I think I’d be pretty kinky for sex.” Adam winked. “You as sexy cowboy. Mmmm sounds like fun.”

            Blake laughed. “I’m already a sexy cowboy!” He took the hat off Adam and put it on. “There. Happy?”

            “Very.” Adam leaned over and kissed Blake on the cheek. “By the way, you really need to stop flirting with me on the show. It’s getting pretty obvious.”

            “Oh really? And you saying ‘I love the way you say crap’ isn’t that obvious?” Blake lightly shoved Adam. “Dickweed!”

            “I simply speak the truth. I love the way you say crap, and shit, and fuck, and just about anything. Must be your sexy southern drawl.” Adam scooted closer to Blake and played with the small patch of hair poking out of his slightly unbuttoned shirt.

            “You, have issues.” Blake kissed his boyfriend’s soft lips and laid down completely on the bed. He took off his hat and shucked off his boots. “Now come on, let’s get in bed. I jus’ really wanna relax.” He took off his shirt and jeans until he was just in his plaid boxers.

            “Even your boxers are plaid.” Adam chuckled. “That’s pretty fucking cute.” Adam undressed until he too was in just his underwear.

            They settled under the covers, Adam pillowing his head on Blake’s chest. He leaned over and picked up the remote. When the TV turned on, he stared at Blake. “Is all you watch The Weather Channel and GAC?”

            “Hey shut up! They keep me entertained!”

            Adam laughed and settled back into Blake before flipping the channels. They settled on GAC and just listened to whatever song was playing while they decided to make-out. Adam’s hands were in Blake’s hair, softly pulling and tugging, while Blake’s hands were running up and down Adam’s back. They would come up his arms and slowly traces tattoos and go back down to squeeze Adam’s ass.

            Adam’s ears perked up when he heard a certain song. “Mmmm I love this song.” He mumbled against Blake’s lips.

            “You know this song babe?” Blake pulled away slightly and nuzzled Adam’s neck. “Never thought you’d be a Billy Currington fan.”

            “He’s pretty hot. Not as hot as you though.” Adam softly hummed the song as Blake nibbled on his neck. “Mmmm…deep blue need-you eyes. I don’t know what I did, to earn a love like this but baby I, must be doin’ somethin’ right.”

            Blake softly bit Adam’s neck. “I fuckin’ love when you sing country. So hot.”

            “Kinky bastard.” Adam chuckled.

            “But you love me.” Blake softly kissed the hickie on Adam’s neck he just made. “Come on babe. Let’s mess around; you singin’ country really got me goin’.”

            “We’re already messing around.” Adam slowly climbed on top of his 6 foot 5 boyfriend and straddled his thighs.

            “You know what I mean babe.” Blake’s large hands rubbed up and down Adam’s sides while his cock was slowly getting harder. “Let’s have some fun.”

            Adam leaned down and kissed Blake passionately. “I’ll show you fun.” He winked and continued to kiss down Blake’s body. His chest with a small patch of hair, his strong stomach, muscled thighs and calves, avoiding the place Blake wanted Adam’s mouth the most.

            “You know I hate when you tease babe. Just get to it already.”

            “Anything you say Honey Bee.” Adam pulled down Blake’s boxers, getting really turned on by the thickness, the way it curved so nicely towards his stomach, and the way it was just so…perfect. Adam licked a stripe up Blake’s penis before sucking the head. Blake moaned and gripped whatever hair Adam hadn’t cut off. Adam sucked as hard as he could, until he could feel Blake’s body tense up with the impending orgasm, and stopped.

            “Fuck babe! Why’d you stop?”

            “You’re not coming until you’re inside me Big Country.”

            Blake fumbled around the bed and grabbed the lube under the pillows and a condom. “No…no condom. We’ve been together for a while and I really wanna feel all of you in me.”

            “That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout.” Blake flung the condom across the room and spread the slick lube around his fingers. He reached over to Adam’s ass and softly ran his fingers up and down until he slowly inserted one finger. Adam bit his lip and let out a breath.

            “Sorry babe. Still not that used to this.”

            “I know. Just relax.” Blake put in another finger and felt Adam squeeze his thighs. “Shhhh, just calm down babe.” Blake scissored his fingers and spread out Adam until he felt him shudder. “Ready?”

            Adam nodded and leaned forward a little bit until he felt Blake’s cock graze his entrance. He slowly leaned back and winced as the head of Blake’s dick made its way in. Blake’s hand was on his dick and the other on Adam’s hip, easing him down.

            Once Blake was completely in, Adam rocked his hips back and forth, little by little getting used to the thick girth inside him. He rocked a bit harder, placing his hands on Blake’s strong chest. “Come on babe. You feel so good around me.” Blake ran his hands up his boyfriend’s body and pinched Adam’s nipples.

            “Fuck! Come on baby. Harder. Fuck me.”

            Blake grabbed Adam’s hips and pistoned his own as hard as he could. Adam’s breathy moans were becoming louder and louder until they reverberated off the walls. The bed creaking below them, Adam bounced up and down until he felt his impending orgasm.

            “I’m gonna come! Fuck baby I’m coming!”

            Blake angled his thrusts carefully until he hit that bundle of nerves and Adam came all over his stomach and chest. Blake thrusted a few more times before he let out a grunt and released inside Adam.

            Adam collapsed on Blake’s chest, smearing the cum between them. “Imma be all sticky in the mornin’.”

            “Fuck you Shelton.”

            Blake chuckled and covered them up in the blanket. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

            Adam snuggled into Blake’s chest before sighing contently. “Hate you.”

            “Hate you more babe.”

 


End file.
